


six feet under

by jorellep



Series: spoken and unspoken words, these were merely born from flesh (poetry) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Multi, Poetry, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorellep/pseuds/jorellep
Summary: A series of poems for the members of the DreamSMP by the members of the DreamSMP (pt2)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: spoken and unspoken words, these were merely born from flesh (poetry) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121921
Comments: 34
Kudos: 44





	1. My Sweet Demise (Sapnap x Dream)

I plead with the night

I pray to the moon

I weep to the stars

We could never be more, could we. 

We couldn’t

Not with the sun setting

Not with the moon rising

Not with my heart fluttering

I accept defeat

I kneel before the moon

And accept the repercussions

The consequences

Of living for you

Of wanting you

Of loving you

Although now, you have someone waiting

While I merely have a wall to stare at

Countless hours spent 

Contemplating the answers to  _ “what if?”  _

_ What if _ I’d never loved you

_ What if  _ I didn't care for you

But the  _ what if’s _ only get me nowhere

They take me to more questions and not to

_ You  _


	2. Dreaded Mind (George x Dream)

I ride the wave of hopeless nothings

Wordless acknowledgments 

Sweet parodies

You say that you’re fine with being friends

But I suspect otherwise

I see how you look

I see the glances

The silent smile 

Should I pursue you?

Should I try?

Or am I wrong?

Instead of me, 

Are you looking at him?

Questions run their marathons in my mind

Endlessly parading 

Mocking me

I stay confused

Do I even want you?

Do I strive for you?

I do.

So much more than my heart could fathom

So much more than my mind could understand

I stop the parading

The questions, reaching the finale

I think you broke me


	3. The Painters Model (George x Dream)

I want you to paint me

Spilling my truth onto canvas

Peach coloured skin 

Drawn for future vast

I slip my fingers down

Caressing skin

Taking off my crown

Brushstrokes, 

denting the paint

The canvas,

You taint

Forever etched into history

Hung for all to see

I want you to paint me

So that when you hold a brush

You feel my warmth

You feel me

The easel cradles me

Your eyes score me

Pupils dilating

And when I strip

You cover me in praises

Words enveloping me 

Candlelit skin 

Heated breaths

Unspoken praise

I want you to paint me


	4. War of Gods and Demons (Sapnap x George)

The gods brought us as friends

The demons thought us as lovers

One on each shoulder

Which one should we listen to?

Never did I want to betray

But the demons voice called

_ He is the one, even lust cowers at both of you _

The gods fought back

_ He is a mere companion, platonic nonetheless _

Do you have the same beings as I?

Do your gods and demons fight as much as mine?

Questions run quick but they halt

They halt when you kissed me

They halt when you’re under me

They halt when you’re in my arms

I think the demons were right

Even  _ lust _ cowers at us


	5. Imminent Death (TommyInnit)

I play with life and death

Teetering on the edge of the cliff

Should I jump? 

Or will the world do it for me.

I try not to succumb to death

But I warmly greet it.

Death isn’t a bad thing, 

Merely inconvenient 

I would not regret dying 

But I regret leaving you without closure

I regret the life you would have to live without me

I’ll jump off soon

Closing eyes

Lasting breaths

I’d even believe for one moment

That I am loved

That I am wanted

That I am appreciated. 

So take the leap

Cry the tears

Curse the trip


	6. What Have I Done? (Philza)

Blood spattered across the wall

The weapon in my hand

**_What have I done?_ **

I look at you

Tears spilling over

**_What have I done?_ **

_ “Wilbur?” _

I drop

**_What have I done?_ **

Yellow stained red

Orange swirls down

**_What have I done?_ **

Your eyes roll back

Limbs limp

**_What have I done?_ **

Screams fill my head

Screams fill my throat

**_What have I done?_ **

My eyes close

Grieving my mistakes

**_What have I done?_ **

Stages of grief play in my mind

Denying my actions

**_What have I done?_ **

I look up and across 

Death and destruction lie in front

**_What have you done?_ **


	7. Empty (George x Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george p.o.v

The feeling of emptiness swarms my chest

An ache bearing down, hard.

I look across the field and sky

You’re not there,

But instead,

You wrap your arms around me

_ I missed you,  _ says the wind.

Regrets fill me

I try to lean my head

But I miss

Head heavy with thought

_ You’re gone _

I wrap my arms around myself

Hoping to guard the emptiness

Hoping for it to be never filled again

Hoping that you’d come back

But you never came

Sometimes I wonder,

Wonder if you see the sun set 

Wonder if you whisper sweet songs in my sleep

Wonder if you hold me while you do. 

I walk the field

I touch the sky

I’ll join you soon

In heaven high 


	8. Undying Brothers (Tommy & Techno)

Blood drips from my fingers

My grip weakening

_ You killed him, you killed him, you killed him _

The voices chanting,

Manifesting.

But they’re wrong

_ He killed you, he killed you, he killed you _

The cacophony of voices resonate

I can feel the sword jab further

Sliding through

I smile and look into his eyes

_ “Am I a hero yet Tommy?”  _

My snark cutting through his face

_ “AM I A HERO YET TOMMY?” _

Blood spatters across his worn face

I am satisfied

I take the sword, breathing out 

_ “You’ll never be a hero” he whispers _

I see his back

_ “Fuck you” _

He walks and  I am left to die

I take my last breaths

_ Smiling, with my last breath  _ _ “I love you brother”. _


	9. Free (Technoblade)

My hands dance with the wind

My hair flows like grass

The flowers watch me play

I am in the meadows

Sprite and free

Unbound

Free from war

Free from nightmares

Free from voices

_ I am free, I am free, I am free _

Soon greeting winter

Make angels out of snow

The fire crackles

My drink warms my hands

I am comfortable

I am alive

I am satisfied

_ I am free, I am free, I am free _

The voices no longer visit me

The violence didn’t follow

The God’s no longer want blood

I am free to live

I am free to go 

_ I am free, I am free, I am free _


	10. Broken Lover (Fundy)

I play with words

Not knowing their consequences

Although, I always end up hurting myself

There’s a stark difference

Between us

You are loved

Praised

Wanted

Whereas I am the lover

The praiser

The wanter

I give and I give

Until there is none left

Even then, I give

Give what is left of me

Give my heart

My soul

Only for it to be broken 

And broken

And broken

And broken

Sometimes I prefer to call myself a _“simp”_

Instead of someone who loves

Because when I love

I get hurt

I receive the consequence of loving

So I myself, 

Am a simple human

Only ever seeking love 

And to be loved


	11. A Dead Man's Wish (Dream x Technoblade)

I grow weary everyday

The threshold coming closer

My time has come

The end is nearing

I wish I could hold you forever

I wish I could memorise you

I see the end of the line

My mind grows weak

My breathing shallows

You cry your tears

I swipe them away

I don’t want to leave you 

But here we are

Here we lie

I wish the God’s would spare me

But time is neverending

Never stopping

Never enough

I slot my arms around your waist

Feeling your warmth

Molding myself to you

Holding you

The universe smiles a weary smile

_ Time to go _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's been on the backburner for awhile now <3 also this goes for any p.o.v


	12. Till Death Do Us Part (Dream x George)

Loving you is easy

With every move

Every word

I fall deeper

For all my life

I thought I didn’t deserve love

I didn’t deserve to  _ be  _ loved

But whenever you’re around

I feel you

I  _ see  _ you

And with every breath

And every look

I fall deeper

Never reaching rock bottom

I’d love you forever

Through thick and thin

In sickness and in health

I’ll forever be yours

So now as we live out our lives

I’m ready to spend it with you

To cherish and to hold

I want to be with you

I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have writers block so this took me days to write vv sorry mwah <3


	13. Baseless Trauma (Tubbo)

_ Run, run, run _

Heart beating in my ears

My feet numbing with every step

I never wanna look back

I never wanna go back

Tears stream down

Why did I come back?

Knowing that you’d do this again

Knowing the hurt you would cause again

I wish I knew

I wish I knew why you did it

Why I have to run

But I just know I do

_ Run, run, run  _


	14. Love Is A Drug (Dream x George)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (george has blue eyes)

Pretty blues

Swirling irises 

Blown widely open

Pretty pink skin

Spieling praises

Words rattling off 

Understanding nothing

Yet understanding everything

You’re so pretty

Undivided attention

To your pretty blue eyes

To your pretty pink lips

To your rosy cheeks

I want to feel you

To fill you

To keep you

Your opium breaths

Keeping me closer

Keeping me hooked

You’re addictive

A drug

Flowing through my system

Never getting enough of you

I’m high on you

Floating heads 

Keeping me insane about you 

Spare me the tease

Rail me goddammit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing more dnf just because my head ain't straight and i cant write fo shizz anyway keep safe! mwah <3


	15. Poems (Skeppy x BadBoyHalo)

There is not a doubt in my mind

As to whether I am yours

Or you are mine

Or if the flowers

Bloom and sigh

Patronising our plight.

Soulmates may not be real

But I don’t doubt I found one in you 

I pray and kneel

As you do too

Skipping the thrill

For comfort in you.

We are the sun 

We are the moon

Old and wrinkled, like a prune

We grow and swoon

Like music in a tune

Unto you, I do, I do, I do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to try something new and since im doing english lit this year, I thought i'd try my hand at confessional poetry and different rhyme schemes. keep safe mwah <3


	16. For Now, Until Then. (author)

Unwritten words stay on these pages

Stained forever

Unwittingly niche 

I stare at these words

Not knowing where to continue

Nor knowing when to end

It pains me

Striking a chord in my heart

Unspared by wrath 

The words no longer flow

They no longer have meaning

No longer convey

What can I do?

For now, I wait

I wait for the dam to break

Wait for the tears to come

Wait for love to become bleak

I am alone 

Solitude washing over me

Cleansing me of outsiders

So, for now, we wait. 


End file.
